Agony 2016
'''Agony (2016) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by Ultimate Showcase Wrestling that took place on September 25, 2016 in Hartford, Connecticut. The event would be the first and final Agony pay per view event to be hosted by both the Wednesday Night Intensity and Friday Night Severity brands, as the following years would see the event hosted solely by the Severity brand. The Wednesday Night Intensity main event would see Morbid defend the USW Championship against Dwayne Porter in what would be Dwayne Porter's first opportunity at the title since the middle of 2015. The Friday Night Severity main event would see World Heavyweight Champion Crimson Red and Hernastly team up to face Anarchy and Austin Atomic. The event would receive mostly positive ratings, earning an 8.1/10 star rating based off of thirteen reviews, down from Top Rope the previous year, which the Agony pay per view replaced in the late-September slot from 2016 and forward. Background After months of feuding with Samuel North for the USW Extreme Championship, Derrick Carter would move onto another feud, this time with former Blue Belt Champion Xavier King. After treating the championship with little respect, Derrick Carter would vow to destroy the Extreme Championship, and replace it with a new championship. Before this could be done, Xavier King challenged Carter to a match for the title at the Agony event, which Derrick Carter would accept, making the match official for the event. After defeating former champion Micah Jordan, Seth would defend the Cruiserweight Championship against Ty Jackson, who was doing bidding for Wolf Granger's "Wolf Pack" stable, making an attempt to bring a championship into the ranks of the faction. On the final Severity before the event, Ty Jackson and the Wolf Pack would attack Seth, giving Jackson an upper hand going into their match at the event. After turning on Indigo Child and disbanding their team, Chain Reaction would vow to show Indigo Child as the true weak link that he described him as by defeating him at the Agony event. After being victorious the previous month, Indigo Child challenged Chain Reaction to a match at the event, but added the stipulation that the match was to be held inside of a cage. Chain Reaction would accept the challenge, and the match would be made official. Two weeks before the Agony event, Chain Reaction would attack Indigo Child after his match, and would proceed to bloody him with the edge of a screwdriver, adding fuel to the fire. The following week, Indigo Child would rush to the arena to fight back against Chain Reaction, who would eventually blindside him and attack him once more, this time spearing him into a garage door. After defeating Wakeman at the Capital Carnage pay per view the previous month, Wyler moved on to a new feud, attacking Blue Belt Champion Washington after a match on Intensity, officially establishing himself as the next challenger to the title. Washington and Wyler would proceed to brawl with each other over the following weeks until Wyler would snap a steel chair over the ankle of Washington, wounding him only days before their match for the title. After establishing himself as the leader of the Wolf Pack stable, Wolf Granger moved his sights onto winning a championship. He would end up targeting Chris Ross, who was the reigning International Champion at the time, officially jumping the line to become the new number one contender to the International Championship. Wolf Granger would proceed to attack Chris Ross in unsuspecting moments over the following weeks, gaining an advantage after each attack. The match would be made official on the final Severity before the Agony event, when Chris Ross offered Granger a championship opportunity if he were to get in the ring with him a fight him "like a man." Wolf Granger proceeded to do so, and would fall victim to the Long Fall, with Chris Ross standing tall at the last opportunity before the event. After defeating Cannon a string of times over the previous months in defending the USW Championship, Morbid would be challenged by the former Blue Belt Champion Dwayne Porter. Morbid would originally laugh this off as an empty challenge, and would refuse to acknowledge Porter as a threat to his reign. Three weeks before the event, Porter would jump Morbid after one of his matches, hitting him with the Porthole and escaping the ring with his championship, holding above his head at the top of the ramp. The following week, Morbid would answer to Porter's challenge, accepting the challenge for Agony. Later in the night, Morbid would hit a pile driver on Porter after Porter would be victorious in his match against Samuel North. On the final Intensity before the Agony event, Morbid and Dwayne Porter would sign a contract to make their match official, where Dwayne Porter would then proceed to attack Morbid in retaliation, eventually being put through the table by Morbid at the end of the scuffle, confirming the match for the event. After using his 2016 Key and Case contract at the Ultimate Consequence pay per view a few months prior, World Heavyweight Champion Crimson Red would team up with the man that he defeated to win the championship, Hernastly, to take on the team of Anarchy and Austin Atomic, who had been doing the bidding for Severity general manager Martin Reece, who had been slowly turning heel in the weeks prior to the event, showing great hatred for having Hernastly and Crimson Red as his brand's world champions. In the weeks leading up to the event, Martin Reece would place stipulations against Crimson Red and Hernastly to make victory in their matches much less frequent. Over the following weeks, Red and Hernastly would regularly be defeated by Anarchy and Atomic until Crimson Red used his status as the World Heavyweight Champion to challenge Anarchy and Austin Atomic to a tag team match at the event, with Crimson Red teaming up with Hernastly to face them. After this match would be accepted, the four would sign a contract the following week to make the match official, which would see Crimson Red and Hernastly fend off Anarchy and Austin Atomic, before Hernastly would hit the Kased on Crimson Red through the table, showing that the team was not united like Crimson Red would have hoped for. Results